Revenge, Kisses and Pranks
by mikokorin
Summary: What happens when you're THE bitch queen bee whose guts everybody hates? And it just happens that Juvia's father decided to marry her off to a handsome pervert. What's gonna happen to her life now?


**Summary:** _**What happens when you're THE bitch queen bee whose guts everybody hates? And it just happens that Juvia's father decided to marry her off to a handsome pervert. What's gonna happen to her life now?**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional, resemblance to any person, things and/or places are purely coincidental. (Maybe aside from known brands, I don't own them.)**

 _ **Have you ever heard of a Nerd Queen Bee?**_

* * *

 _ **Revenge, Kisses and Pranks - Chapter 1**_

* * *

" _Juvia Lockser is such a spoiled brat."_

" _She's such a bully."_

" _How come men fantasize about a stuck-up queen bee like that?"_

" _She had such beautiful face too, what a waste."_

It was a common occurrence at school that I overhear someone saying bad things about me behind my back, and I usually don't say anything and pretend that I hear that but in my mind I'm like, ' _I know that I'm a bully, bitch. Oh, and for the record? I'm not a stuck-up.'_

But then every time I turn around, I see their fake smiles and hear their annoyingly fake high-pitched voice saying: _"Wow, Vy, you look gorg!"_ and _"Where did you get your top? That's_ so _cute!"_

Honestly, I prefer people who can say directly to my face that they don't like me or my personality. I admire them, actually, they have the courage to point it out because it's true: Juvia Lockser is a bully and a spoiled, selfish queen bee.

But that version of me is only available _inside_ the campus.

"Miss Lockser? Dinner is served." The maid knocked and called out from outside my room. I was on my bed, barefoot. Wearing skinny jeans, an oversized t-shirt and watching YouTube videos on my laptop. (Yes, I do have guilty pleasures.)

"I'll be right down." I called out, careful not to be too loud lest my father hears it. Quickly, I stripped off my t-shirt and replaced it with a brown turtleneck. I put on some flats as I threaded down the hallway to the stairs.

"Good evening, Father" I greeted the man who was sitting at the head of the table. He shot a small smile at me as I sat on his left side. He motioned for the servants to disperse, leaving us and the head butler at the large dining hall.

"Juvia," my father cleared his throat as the head butler took our dining plates away, the servants starting to appear and cleaning the table. "As you know, your eighteenth birthday is only a few months away. And the Lockser family has decided that you are in need of a marriage partner. You are to meet him by Friday evening, I expect you to be at your _best_ behavior."

I guess by 'Lockser family', Father means the head of the entire Lockser clan, my grandfather. Well, I can't disappoint either one of them. Giving the very best smile I could offer, I replied. "Yes, Father."

His cold eyes that didn't match his smile met mine, "By the way, Juvia, how's school?" I tensed. Knowing that he probably already heard about what happened earlier this day.

" _Via, you bitch!" I was walking down the hallway of the high school building when suddenly by ever-so-smooth hair was yanked by none other than:_

" _Oh, hey, Meg." Megan was a 'good' friend of mine._

" _Don't you 'hey' me, bitch! I'm tired of all your nonsense! You fucking stood my brother up yesterday! You had the nerve to flirt with him when you don't even like him? What the actual fuck?! He went down with a high fever last night and we had to take him to the hospital! I can't believe I ever became friends with you! You are a sick, selfish human being!"_

I should probably give him fruits _, I sighed, "Look, Meg. I was just kidding him when I sai –"_

" _Well congratulations! Your prank went fucking well! It was raining so hard yesterday and he suffered greatly!"_

" _It was not my intention that he –" A slap was heard throughout the hallway, any other person who was not looking at the commotion at the first 5 minutes were probably looking right now._

 _Let me just tell you that I_ _ **hate**_ _being slapped in public._

 _So, as retaliation, I reached and pulled up the miniskirt she was sporting, revealing pink, strawberry-printed panties._

" _Oooh, nice print." I heard some guys snicker. Meg went red in the face, she screeched like a banshee and I giggled, "Oops, my hand slipped."_

" _Maybe you should think about what you're gonna wear underneath next time huh, babe? And try to think about who you're gonna mess with." I tapped her shoulder before carrying on._

"School is great, Father." I smiled, my composure relaxing once again. "It seems that I must do my homework now, Father. May I be excused?" Father nodded and I stood up, exiting the room in an elegant manner.

As I walked back to my room, I fished my cellular phone from the pocket of my jeans and dialed Lisanna Strauss, my best friend. She picked up after three rings, _"Hello –"_

"Oi, Lis. Send Meg's brother some baskets of fruit in your name and don't worry, I'll pay you thrice the amount."

" _Geez, no need to be rude. Okay, okay. I will. Why though?"_

"Just do it."

" _Alright, Her Highness,"_ I could practically see her raising her arms and surrendering, _"Thrice the amount, you say? Well, I'll be looking forward to that!"_

For some reason, I felt a small chill down my spine. "Okay, that's all. Bye."

" _Wow. Not even a thanks. Gee. Oh wait! I heard from Dad that you're gonna meet your marriage partner by Friday? Dude, that's like, Laxus' annual Pool Party! You're not going to attend?"_

I had reached the door to my room, as I turned the knob, I answered Lis' question. "Apparently, yeah."

" _Oh my! But you rarely miss out parties! Can't you ditch that meeting?"_

I sighed and walked towards my bed, "I can't. Head's orders. Besides, I heard that this week's gonna be rainy."

" _Sometimes it baffles me that you're such a nerd. Who watches weather news nowadays?"_

"Hey!" I defended, "Are Queen Bees not allowed to be nerds?" I sat on one side of my bed, then proceeded to lay my back on the cream white blanket.

" _Well…"_ Lis paused, _"I guess? Queen Bees are stereotypically bitches of the school."_

Hey, that hurt. "Well, sorry to be not part of the stereotype."

" _You ARE a bully, though. So I guess you have the characteristics of a mean girl. Speaking of bullying, how's the Heartfilia girl?"_

"Oh, Lucy?" I giggled, "She's really cute, unresponsive to pranks and all. But it's getting kinda boring. So, I'm thinking… should I get her money, as well?"

Lis snorted, _"That's like,_ so _elementary-grade bullying. Maybe you should try using the guys to flirt with her then break her heart?"_

Now it was my turn to snort, although in an unlady-like faFullbuster. "That one is so cliché! I've read that kind of plot in several fictions."

" _Oh my god you are such a bookworm. I can't even believe you are friends with someone like_ me _."_

I laughed, even I do not know why we are friends. "Whatever. I need to finish my homework. Yeah, yeah. I'm a nerd, I know. You don't have to repeat it. Remember the fruits! See you tomorrow."

Lis laughed along, _"I haven't even said anything! Tootles!"_ I clicked the 'end' button, rose from my bed and walked towards my study table. My phone buzzed, indicating that someone had messaged me.

 _From: Lis_

 **hey i 4got 2 tell u. gray is coming home 2morrow nyt so i cant hangout w/ u that cafe u mentioned. sorry**

Gray Fullbuster is Lis' cousin from her maternal side. Apparently he was the chosen heir for their company and has been trained for it since he was little. He rarely comes home to Japan as Ice Unlimited, Inc. has its main office in the United States. I sat on the chair and replied back.

 _To: Lis_

 **It's okay! I understand. Aunt Mia would probably want to spend time with her nephew, anyway. I'll probably just shop for the marriage interview. I've got, like, only tomorrow and half the day by Friday to prepare!**

I didn't wait for Lis to reply and started to work on my homework. It was a little before 10 o'clock that I decided that studying was enough. I had already reviewed my lessons from the past week in case there was any surprise test and finished my homework.

Yup, I am a nerd.

I laid again on my bed, this time changed into my nightwear consisting of shorts and a black tank top. I checked my phone, there were about thirty messages still unread. Half of them were unknown numbers, the rest were from my circle of friends, trying to invite me to come to Laxus' party on Friday. I sent those 'friends' messages saying that I can't come due to my schedule, but that I'll make it up to them on the next party.

It seemed that Lisanna replied to my message earlier, but I was not able to notice it. There were two unread message from her thread so I decided to click it.

 _From: Lis_

 **I see. So you're the o**

 _From: Lis_

 **whoops. sorry bout that. twas gray tryna mess up my fone. dont worry bout it.**

It was a weird thing, but I shrugged it off. I settled in my bed and closed my eyes, sleeping early today would be great.

I let the darkness consume me.

…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for any grammatical errors! It was an idea that popped into my head a long time ago, I thought I would share this with you. Should I continue it? Kindly review your reply so I would know**

 **A little sneak-peek in case I would continue this:**

 _"Juvia, you are late."..._

 _"I have no objections, if possible, I would have liked it to start as soon as possible." Wait, what?_

 _"Yes, Father." At this, Father smiled._

 **Thank you for bothering to read this!**


End file.
